


To Pieces

by LotusJoy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Crying, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Post Reichenbach, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusJoy/pseuds/LotusJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick omegle fic before i had to leave for new years things</p><p>post-reichenbach fluff</p><p>no smut</p><p>find me on tumblr: idobelieveinsherlockidoido<br/>co-author's tumblr!: slenderman-has-found-you-and.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Pieces

He knew what was about to happen. He tried to prevent it - screamed out to his friend - but it was too late. Sherlock was over the edge and falling... "Sherlock!" John screamed. His eyes snapped open and he covered his mouth once he realised where he was: not at St. Bart's, but in his bed. It had been a dream. Sherlock wasn't dead, never had been, he'd been back for two months now. He was in the next room, and everything was /fine/. Sherlock comes running into John's room to see the doctor sitting in bed breathing heavily, "What's wrong? What happened?! Are you okay?" Sherlock sits on the edge of John's bed. "'M fine," John mumbled. He hasn't meant to wake Sherlock, and now he felt awful. "Sorry. Just a stupid nightmare." Sherlock can tell there is something else, why else would John wake up screaming his name. "I can tell there is something more, talk to me, I have heard you almost every night, crying out in your sleep, calling out my name. There is more, please tell me, I want to help." "Nothing," John shakes his head, refusing to look at Sherlock. "It's stupid. You're back. I know that. It shouldn't..." He trails off, looking down at his hands, which are clenched in his lap. Sherlock reaches over and takes John's hands in his own and unfurls the tightly clenched fists of his friend. "If your sure that's all..." Sherlock releases John's now loosed hands and stands to head back to his room pulling his robe tight around him. John bites his lip. He doesn't want Sherlock to leave, but he can't exactly ask him to stay, can he? "I'm fine," he mumbles, sliding back down into his bed and rolling over. He isn't going to get any more sleep tonight, that's for sure. Sherlock slowly walks out to the living room. He feels the pit forming in his stomach again. He knows EXACTLY what John's dream was about and he feels his throat tighten at the thought of how it is affecting his friend; his one true friend. He flops into a chair that is just close enough to John's room where he can just barely hear his breathing. He rests his head in his hands and for the first time in ages begins to silently cry. He doesn't cry because he feels guilty, he knows he had to do what he did. He feels horrendous because John's screams in the night are tearing his heart to pieces. Knowing that what he had to do nearly killed John shatters his normally icy heart. He hears John's breathing slow to a more calm rate and with the dampness of tears still on his face sneaks into John's room and slides under the covers behind John, tucking his feet behind John's legs. John is still awake when Sherlock slips into his room, but he doesn't object. On the contrary, he thinks that maybe with Sherlock in here, he'll be able to sleep without nightmares for once. The reassurance of Sherlock's presence comforts him, and he lets out a relieved sigh as Sherlock slipped into the bed behind him. Sherlock slips an arm around John and lays his head behind John's shoulder. Sherlock manages to choke back his tears for a moment, "John, I'm sorry-.. for-.. what I've done to you..." Sherlock pulls John into his chest and holds him tiny, assuming John is fast asleep and doesn't hear him. John smiles softly and reaches up to cover Sherlock's hand with his own. "It's okay, Sherlock," he whispers. "You're back now." Sherlock gasps a bit and a few more tears fall, then a smile comes to his lips, "You.. comforting me.. I don't deserve you... Please sleep now.. No more bad dreams, I'm here and I'm not leaving..." "Good," John breathes. He squeezes Sherlock's hand and turns his head a bit, so his nose is against Sherlock's cheek. His breathing slows until he's finally asleep, a small smile on his lips.


End file.
